Kally's Tears, Ash's Love"
by Kally Ketchum
Summary: YAY!! It's finally here by popular demand!! The sequel to "Fire, Water, and Kally!!" Team Rocket's in this one ^_^ *yaaaaay*R&R!!! I MEAN IT!!!!!!! No flames please!! :p


__

Disclaimer: Again, I own none of these characters, except for Kally and Venus, who is a new character. PLEASE do not use either of them for your own stories. Thank you. ^_~ Now, on with the story!!!

"Kally's Tears, Ash's Love"

Sequel to "Fire, Water, and Kally"

By:Misty

James shifted in the "spying bush" next to Jessie, who was adjusting her binoculars. "Hey, look Jess!! There's a new twerp in town!" He said, noticing Kally as she caught up with Ash to take his hand. "Oh,James! Youre right!! I can't believe......hey, she's leaning on the twerp!" "Huh?" said James. He looked, noticing that Kally was leaning on Ash's shoulder and that their arms were linked. James dropped his binoculars. "No WAY!!!! How could that twerp......ever find love?!" James said, then began laughing hysterically. "But....I thought he was in love with that red-headed twerp!" Jessie said. "Go figure." said James, shrugging.

"I love you." Kally cooed to Ash. "I love you too." said Ash, playing with Kally's hair. Misty, trying not to lose it,looked down at Togepi. "Toge?" Togepi said, looking back up at Misty and realizing that she was upset. "Don't worry, Togepi. I'll be alright." she said, stroking Togepi's head and making him laugh. "Well, maybe that would impress her, but I don't know if that would look good on me...maybe I should try a...no. Hmmm....." Brock said, looking up and mumbling while rubbing his chin. "Really, Brock; I don't see how all you can think about is girls." Said Misty, making a face. Brock ignored her and continued mumbling and pondering.

"Hey, Jess! Look at this!" James said, noticing an add in the newspaper he was reading. "What is it, James?" she asked, leaning over to get a better view of the add. James read it aloud: "Psychic woman, performs magic for anyone and can do almost anything....no charge for one-day performance. More than one day, performance is five dollars an hour. Call 1-800-MAGIC." "Wow, this woman sounds too good to be true..." said James. "She probably is..." Jessie smirked. "Those adds are so fake. There's hundreds of them, just wanting your money." "Well......I think we should try it..." said James, who was usually not one to believe in magic, but he figured it could probably help Team Rocket steal Pikachu, and they really needed the money from the boss.So he walked over to the phone booth to call the number. "But James! We don't have any money!" said Jessie. "We'll probably only need her for one day." said James, putting change in the pay phone and dialing the number. "Hello? Yes....I'm calling in response to the add....one-day service.....yes.....today? Great.Ok....yeah.....bye." James said, and then hung up the phone. "I can't believe you actually think this will work." said Jessie, folding her arms. "It's worth a try, Jess." James replied. So they waited, and the woman soon found them loitering around the Olivine Pokemon Center. "Hello." said the woman. "I'm Venus.I believe you called for me?" she said. "Yes...would you mind.....helping us...well..." James stammered, noticing that she greatly resembled the ghost of Maiden's Peak. "Steal a Pokemon?" she finished. "How did you know?" Jessie asked. "Please, I am psychic. I can read minds, and it would be my pleasure." she said. "Great!" said Jessie and James in unison, smiling. ^_^ "What exactly would you like me to do?" The woman asked. "

"Well, der's dis twerp...dat we've been followin' for a long time...." explained Meowth. "And....we just can't seem to get his Pikachu, which our boss wants, and him and his friends are always able to beat us...." Jessie said. "So you want me to get his Pikachu for you? But you must have some kind of threat to him first." the woman said. "That part was coming next.....he's got this new girlfriend, and we thought maybe you could like...control her mind and make her evil...and if the twerp wants her back, he'll have to give us his Pikachu..or something like that." James said. "Oh....I've got something even _better." _The woman smirked.   
Jessie and James exchanged evil looks. 

Meanwhile, Ash and his friends had found a nice park to relax in. They sat on a bench, admiring a beautiful fountain in the middle of the park, into which Misty had released all of her water pokemon. Everyone else had released theirs too, and were letting them wonder around. "Esspeee...Espee..." said Kally's Espeon as it nuzzled her leg. At the same time, Ash kissed her neck and ran his hands through her hair, and Kally was enjoying every second of it. "Hey,Ash...look!" said Brock, pointing to a concession stand. "Oh, FOOD!!" Ash yelled, taking Kally's hand and pulling her forward. "Waaah!" she said. But as soon as Ash ran up to it, it dissapeared. "Huh?!" he said. "Hey! What's going on?!?" Misty exclaimed. "It must have been....an illusion of some kind...." said Brock. "An illusion?? But.......why?" Ash said. Suddenly, Team Rocket appeared out of nowhere.

"Ha! Prepare for trouble!" 

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!" 

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meeee----" "WOOOOOBUFFET!!!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash and his friends said in unison. Kally knew who Team Rocket was, but had only seen them a few times. "What do _you three _want?!?!?" Ash said, clenching his fists. "Same as always: your Pikachu." Jessie said. "And another th-thing...we...puh..HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" James said, not being able to hold his laughter any longer. Jessie and Meowth joined him in laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?!?!" Ash asked, confused. "The twerp's got a girlfriend, the twerp's got a girlfriend!" Team Rocket chanted at Ash. "Yeah, I do have a girlfriend, and I love her very much. SO WHAT?!?!" Ash said. "A twerp like you......in love......HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessie said. "HEY! THAT ISN'T FUNNY!!!!!!! I LOVE ASH AND HE IS NOT A TWERP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO LEAVE US ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kally yelled at the top of her lungs. When Team Rocket was able to contain their laughter, they told Venus to come forth. She suddenly appeared in a flash of blue light. 

"Hello. I am Venus. I have been called upon to take that Pikachu." she said, pointing at Ash's Pikachu. "Pika?!" said Pikachu. "Over my dead body!!!!" Ash exclaimed. "Oh, I think you will change your mind." Venus said, smirking. Then she began to say a very strange incantation in what sounded like Latin. Suddenly, a blinding light filled the forest.The last thing everyone heard was a scream from Kally, and then there was just total darkness. When everyone could see again, they all noticed that Kally had been turned into a statue!!! "NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash yelled, and then he fell to his knees in front of her with his face in his hands, screaming and crying wildly. Then, Kally's statue began to cry. There was one hand over her heart, while the other was outstretched. Ash stood up and charged at Venus. 

**__**

"BRING HER BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ash yelled in a fit of rage. But before Ash could hit her, she teleported behind him. He kept trying, but just couldn't do it."If you want her back, give us your Pikachu now!!" Meowth yelled at Ash.Ash ignored him ran up to Kally's statue and threw his arms around it, still sobbing and unable to stop. "Oh, K-Kally. Kaaaaallllyyyyyy!!!!!!" he sobbed, holding the statue tightly. The stautue was still crying, and also not stopping.Brock and Misty fell to their knees, also sobbing and not knowing what to do. Ash kissed the statue's cold lips then,hoping that it could possibly undo the spell. A blinding light then filled the forest once again, and everyone heard a faint "Noooooo!!!!!" from Venus. Then, when most of the light had cleared, it was surrouding an unconcious levatating Kally who had been brought back to life.

A beautiful white dress appeared on her, trimmed with heavenly-looking gold. She fell into Ash's arms, still unconcious. He kissed her passionately again with tears of happiness.She opened her eyes. "Ash?" she said. "Kally! My love!!" Ash exclaimed. Kally put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Are you ok??" Ash asked her. "Yes. I am now." Kally responded. "Ha ha! YYYAAAAAYYY!!!!" Ash yelled with great joy and happiness. ^_^

Brock and Misty were just so baffled by this whole thing that all they could do was stare and smile blankly. Then Ash put Kally down and called all of his Pokemon together "Pikachu, Bayleef, Totodile, Typhlosion, Heracross, and Noctowl, use your attacks to get rid of Team Rocket!!!!!!!" He commanded. Pikachu did Thunder, Bayleef: Razor Leaf, Totodile: Hydro Pump, Typhlosion: Flamethrower, Heracross: Strength, and Noctowl: Confusion. Then came a great explosion, and Team Rocket went flying with these words:"We were sooo CLOSE that time!!" Jessie said. "Yeah, but we'll never get close enough with the twerp around!!" TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIINNNNN!!!!!!!!" Ash waved at them, smiling. "Wow.....that was pretty crazy!!" Brock exclaimed.

"Yeah, but at least we saved the day." Ash said. Then everyone gathered up their Pokemon, and left the park. "I'm so glad we made it through that one...cause I didn't think we would." said Misty. "Yeah, but we did." said Ash, putting his arms around everyone, and giving Kally a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe one of these days, Team Rocket will learn that they can never beat us.

~THE END~


End file.
